<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Out Routine by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282479">Work Out Routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Derek Hale is a rim slut, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Face Sitting, Gym AU, Gym Sex, Jockstrap Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeur Stiles Stilinski, not hands on incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on tumblr wanted: Peter and Derek learn, through multiple occasions, that stiles only goes to the gym with them to watch THEM workout. Soon, they start purposefully giving Stiles a show, until one thing leads to another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s looking again,” Derek muttered to his uncle as Derek purposefully squatted with an arch in his back as he flexed his arms while holding the medicine ball to his chest. </p><p> “When isn’t he? It’s been a week, should we take pity on the greedy thing?” Peter murmured as he did a few curls on his left arm, legs planted wide and he was sure his cock was obvious against the right side of his shorts. </p><p> “We should, I want to see if that tongue of his is as talented as it looks.” Derek agreed as he squatted again feeling the heat of Stiles’ eyes on his ass. </p><p> “That’s why I pulled a few strings, from now until we decide this room is private, just for the three of us,” Peter grunted as he set the dumbbell down and rose from the bench only to plant his right foot up and his shorts riding up, allowing the flushed head of his cock to peek out. Peter chuckled when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Stiles across the room.</p><p> “It’s just us three in here now, you can come closer,” Peter called over to Stiles. Stiles whose cheeks were bright red as he shuffled over, gasping when Derek plastered himself to the smaller man’s back and large hands holding onto his hips. </p><p> “We know why you decided to work out here Stiles, you aren’t subtle in your staring.” Peter chuckled as Stiles wiggled against Derek, looking flushed and shamed at being caught. </p><p> “We like you staring though, we’re just tired of waiting.” Derek picked up where his Uncle left off, hand openly groping the front of Stiles’ shorts. Derek grinned at Peter when Stiles moaned and jerked up against Derek’s hand, Stiles’ fingers curling around Derek’s wrist on reflex. </p><p> “We’re both impatient and we’ve been wanting to fuck you since we noticed you staring.” Peter stroked at the line in his shorts, moaning at the friction it gave to his cock and Stiles watched with his lips parting. </p><p> “My Uncle has been wanting to fuck your tight little ass for a while. I, on the other hand, want to put this pretty mouth to work.” Derek told Stiles as he continued to grope and stroke Stiles through his shorts and the smaller man continued to writhe under the attention. </p><p> “What do you say, Stiles, do you want to give us all what we want?” Peter asked as he hitched his short up higher, showing Stiles his large cock that was starting to harden up.</p><p> “Yes, fuck yes,” Stiles moaned out as he ground his ass back against Derek who hummed pleased at the action. </p><p> “On your hands and knees,” Derek ordered with a swat to Stiles’ ass and the two men watched as Stiles wiggled out of his workout clothes to show like Peter he had gone commando and he settled on all fours on one of the work out mats. </p><p> Peter stepped out of his shorts, stroking his erection as he knelt behind Stiles’ upturned ass. Derek followed suit, but unlike the other two he was wearing a white jockstrap and he palmed at the pouch as he watched his Uncle pull a bottle of lube from someplace nearby and pour it over Stiles crack. </p><p>“Ah!” Stiles gasped at the sudden cold liquid before the gasp turned into a moan when Peter’s fingers rubbed it against his hole, easing his fingertips into him. </p><p> “You’re loose, hopefully, that’s just from your fingers or toys. I’m not big into sloppy seconds.” Peter commented idly even as he began to pump two fingers in and out of Stiles’ loosening hole.</p><p> “Just ahh, toys!” Stiles assured the older man while spreading his knees and arching his back to push his ass up against Peter’s fingers further. </p><p> “Good,” Peter grunted as he hooked and twisted his fingers making Stiles’ body shudder and a long moan fall from his lips. </p><p> “Now are you going to just watch nephew or are you going to have some fun as well?” Peter asked as he added more lube to Stiles’ hole and pushed a third finger into the smaller man who moaned again.</p><p> Derek just rolled his eyes as he walked around the two and settled down in front of Stiles on his hands and knees so his ass that was cupped by the straps of the jockstrap was directly in front of Stiles’ face. </p><p> “My nephew loves having his ass eaten out and has been craving your mouth on his hole since we saw you watching us,” Peter explained as he tangled his free fingers Stiles’ hair before pushing the younger man’s face between his nephew’s ass cheeks. </p><p>Derek groaned in pleasure when instantly Stiles began to lap at his hole, his tongue as talented as Derek assumed. Derek stroked at his cock through the fabric of the jockstrap as he pushed his ass back against Stiles’ face, urging the other to do more. </p><p> Stiles moaned against Derek’s hole as he wiggled his tongue past the tight rim of muscles just as Peter began to push his cock past Stiles’ tight rim of muscles. Stiles stabbed his tongue into Derek at the exact moment Peter bottomed out in his ass. </p><p> All three men moaned in pleasure as they enjoyed the sensations that the other provided for them. Derek never had someone eat him out so eagerly, his cock was throbbing and dampening the pouch of his jockstrap as Stiles tongue fucked him and sucked at his rim in a way that had Derek moaning wantonly and rocking his ass back against the other’s face. </p><p>Peter couldn’t look away from where Stiles’ hole was swallowing up every inch of his cock, the once tight rim was loose and yet it was still clung to Peter’s shaft each time the older man pulled back. Peter had fucked a lot in his time, but fucking Stiles was topping his list at the moment, the younger man’s body felt made for his cock and Peter couldn’t do anything but pound into it, chasing his climax. </p><p>Stiles had never in his life felt so full of pleasure as he did at this moment. Peter’s cock was the largest one he had ever taken and it was spreading him wider with each rough thrust from the older man. Stiles could only moan and take it as his cock swayed between his thighs; it was dripping copious amounts by this point. What was a treat to Stiles was the fact his face was buried between Derek’s perfect ass cheeks and was licking and playing with the man’s pink pucker. The musk and taste of Derek on his tongue was heady and it encouraged Stiles to eat him out than Peter’s hand on the back of his head to keep him in place. </p><p> Peter was the first to come, unsurprising as Stiles’ hole was like a hot vice around his cock and watching as Stiles ate his nephew out like it was his job only added to his arousal. Peter cried out as he gripped Stiles hips, yanking the smaller man back on his cock just as he came. Stiles moaned against Derek’s ass as he felt Peter’s cock throb and jump inside of him as he unloaded inside of him. Stiles’ limbs went shaky as Peter roughly palmed his cock and Stiles’ vision whited out for a moment as he came at the slight stimulation, crying out against Derek’s hole, his tongue still lodged inside of the other’s hole. </p><p>“Fuck,” Derek grunted as he pushed his jockstrap out of the way and quickly jerked his cock. Derek moaned in pleasure as he shoved his ass against Stiles’ face again, forcing the other’s tongue deeper into his hole as Derek spilled over his fingers. </p><p>Peter gingerly pulled out of Stiles’ ass, watching as his cum slowly trickled out of Stiles’ clenching hole and he released his hold on Stiles’ head. Stiles gasped and panted as he fell onto the work out mat properly, body covered in cum and sweat as he smiled dazed up at the two men. </p><p>“I think I found my new favourite work out routine.” Stiles panted out as he watched Derek tuck his spent cock back into his damp jockstrap and caught sight of Derek’s pucker glistening and opened up and Stiles grinned at the sight he caused. </p><p> “I think we can work something out.” Peter pushed his damp bangs off of his forehead as he grinned smugly down at Stiles and he knew his smile was mirrored on Derek’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sterek Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon on tumblr wanted: Prompt: Stiles finds Derek’s smelly jockstrap and sniffs it, Derek finds him smelling it and fucks him while he forces him to breathe it in/puts it in his mouth.</p><p>+ </p><p>Ussmckirk on ao3 wanted:  I like the idea of Stiles and Derek being a couple with a routine: when Derek comes home from his morning run, he wakes Stiles up by sitting on his face. Derek would love rubbing his hole all over Stiles' nose and mouth, and Stiles would love waking up to that musky, sweaty taste and smell. And to Derek's dirty mouth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek wiped down his face with a towel as he re-entered his bedroom after his morning run. He was shining with sweat and he would usually head straight for a shower, but that was before Stiles. Now instead he tugged his tank top and shorts off, leaving his jockstrap on as he moved over to his bed that a naked Stiles’ was sprawled out on. </p><p>Stiles was asleep on his back and it gave Derek the perfect position for him to crawl over the younger’s body and hover above Stiles’ face. Derek gripped the headboard as he lowered his sweaty ass down onto Stiles’ face and began to rock his hips, dragging his ass over Stiles’ face. </p><p>Derek didn’t have to wait long for Stiles to wake up; Stiles had told Derek that his musky, sweaty taste and scent always woke him up hard as a rock. So Derek made sure to sit on Stiles’ face each morning after a run to give Stiles his fix and give into Derek’s addiction. Stiles’ tongue lapped at his hole the moment he was awake enough to know what was happening as his hands came up to grope at Derek’s ass and toy with the straps of his jock. </p><p> “You’re such a slut,” Derek laughed out before moaning when Stiles sucked at his rim before teasing him again with the tip of his tongue. </p><p> “Only a slut would wake up to someone sitting on their face, getting them messy.” Derek began to rub his ass over Stiles’ face again as he spoke, his cheeks flushed as Stiles moaned against his hole. </p><p> “You love it don’t you slut, you love licking my sweaty ass every morning after my run, fuck.” Derek panted as Stiles began to fuck his tongue in and out of his hole with precise and practiced movements that had Derek’s cock leaking in the pouch of his jock. Derek rubbed at himself through the damp fabric as he ground his ass down against Stiles’ mouth with a moan. </p><p>Derek was always sensitive in the mornings and Stiles was just so damn talented with that tongue of his so it was not shocking to Derek when he didn’t last much longer. Derek let out a loud groan as he let his weight settle on Stiles’ face, forcing the younger’s tongue deep into his ass as he came inside of his jockstrap. </p><p>“Fuck,” Derek sighed in pleasure as he lifted himself off of Stiles’ face that was flushed and covered in salvia and sweat. </p><p> “Such a slut,” Derek said appraisingly as he let his soiled jockstrap drop the floor, feeling loose and relaxed from his orgasm and the sight of Stiles looking just as dazed as he felt but the younger one was still hard as a rock. </p><p> “Going to take a shower,” Derek said over his shoulder as he headed into the bathroom, smiling, as he knew sight would greet him when he came back out. He knew that Stiles could never control himself and would do what he did every morning. </p><p>Derek took a quick shower, spending most of the time bringing his cock to full hardness again. He didn’t bother to dry off as he stepped out of the bathroom to the usual morning sight. Stiles was curled up on his side facing the bathroom door, hand pumping his erection and the other hand kept Derek’s dirtied jockstrap pressed to his lips and nose. </p><p>Derek crossed the bedroom in two large strides and took his jockstrap from Stiles hand while gripping Stiles chin with his other hand.</p><p> “Open wide slut,” Derek ordered with a smirk before he shoved his dirty jockstrap into Stiles’ open mouth. Stiles whined around the jock and blinked up at Derek with lust obvious in his eyes as he spread his legs invitingly to the older man. </p><p> “Such a greedy slut you are first thing in the morning!” Derek laughed as he got onto the bed and pulled Stiles legs up and apart; his cock twitching when he saw that Stiles’ hole was loose and wet with lube. Derek pushed Stiles legs up until they were against the younger’s chest before he easily slipped into Stiles’ ass. </p><p>Stiles’ moan was muffled around the jock that was keeping his mouth full and open like a gag but his body trembled as he was kept in the folded in half position as Derek drove into him. Stiles loved having his mornings become routine like this, he loved the filth of it all and how he would be feeling Derek’s cock inside of him all day long afterward, just enough to tide him over until he could get the real thing again. </p><p> “Do you want my cum inside of your greedy ass my little slut?” Derek panted as he dropped Stiles’ legs over his shoulders to fuck deeper into the smaller man. Stiles gave a muffled noise again and nodded wildly as he lifted his hips to meet Derek’s thrusts. Stiles’ cock was bobbing and leaking messily over Stiles’ stomach and Derek only had to run his fingertips down the shaft on a rather hard thrust and Stiles was screaming out from behind Derek’s jockstrap as he came over himself. Derek moaned as Stiles’ orgasm dragged him into his second one that morning and he painted Stiles’ insides with his hot, sticky cum. </p><p>Derek let Stiles’ legs slide off his shoulders to dangle from his hips as he leaned down and eased the now truly dirty jockstrap from Stiles’ lips. </p><p> “Morning,” Derek said cheekily before smiling when Stiles kissed him fiercely, clinging to the older man who was still buried inside of him.</p><p> “Morning,” Stiles beamed when their dirty kiss broke and a happy smile appeared on both their lips. They both did love their daily routines and knew tomorrow would be just as good as this one had been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>